Observer les gens
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Il était exactement seize heures ce vendredi et elle était exactement là où elle voulait être. (traduction) Drago/Hermione


_Hello, j'ai trouvé ce Dramione tellement sympa et original à lire que je l'ai traduit en deux jours (même si à présent mes yeux sont en miettes et mon cerveau est réduit à l'état de marmelade), j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi :)_

 _C'est un vieux texte, l'auteur original l'a écrit en 2006, donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a des petites choses qui ne collent pas ^^_

 _Rien est à moi, l'univers de Harry Potter est à JK Rowling, le texte original est de luckei1, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Observer les gens**

 **OoOoOoO**

Il était exactement seize heures ce vendredi et elle était exactement là où elle voulait être.

Il était en retard, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Hermione n'était jamais distraite quand il était en retard. Elle sourit et balança ses jambes sous le banc où elle était assise. Elle repensa à la façon dont tout cela avait commencé.

 _Il y a tout juste deux ans, la Guerre avait commencé. Les jours semblaient s'entremêler les uns aux autres. Hermione se sentait comme si elle devait sans cesse soutenir ses amis, que sans elle ils oublieraient de faire des choses simples comme se brosser les cheveux (même si cela ferait plus de mal que de bien pour Harry), ou encore mettre une chemise. Ils l'appelaient leur petite Molly. L'Ordre aussi la surnommait ainsi. Elle prenait soin de tout le monde, appliquant des bandages lorsque c'était nécessaire, et portait des tasses de thé chaud à ceux qui en avaient besoin._

 _Un jour, tout le poids de la guerre, les responsabilités qu'elle avait au sein de l'Ordre, en plus d'être une petite Molly, lui fit lâcher prise. Elle quitta le Square Grimmaurd après une réunion particulièrement éprouvante et se retrouva à errer dans les rues de Londres. Curieusement, la réunion prit fin un peu avant 15h30, un vendredi après-midi. Elle fut émue par cette marée humaine qui se mouvait dans les rues moldues, complètement ignorante de l'autre monde autour d'elle._

 _Sans surprise, la foule se fraya un chemin jusqu'à un système important de transport en commun, la gare de de King Cross. Elle avait été là-bas plusieurs fois, généralement pour traverser la barrière invisible située entre les voies neuf et dix. Mais aujourd'hui, elle suivit ce flot de personnes et se retrouva dans le hall de la gare. C'était effrayant et incroyable en même temps. Les gens bougeaient autour d'elle, comme un tourbillon. Elle trouva un banc vide dans un coin, et se mit à regarder._

 **OoOoOoO**

« Tu es en retard » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin lorsqu'il s'installa sur le banc à côté d'elle. C'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait.

Il lui sourit. « Mais j'ai apporté des cadeaux. »

« Oooh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Comme d'habitude, bien sûr. Des Chewy Runts (NDT : des petits bonbons en forme de fruits) pour toi et des M&Ms pour moi. »

Elle rit comme il lui tendait le sachet de Runts. Et comme d'habitude, il la regarda alors qu'elle ouvrait le sachet, en sortait une banane et mordait dedans avec appétit. Elle souriait et mâchait lentement le fruit, savourant la saveur pétillante. Puis elle jeta un œil sur le paquet de M&Ms qui était suffisamment grand pour tenir leurs trois heures coutumières.

« Alors, comment s'est déroulée ta semaine ? » s'enquit-elle, mettant dans sa bouche trois pommes et une cerise.

« Bien. Toi aussi ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « As-tu apporté des boissons ? »

« Évidemment » se moqua-t-il. Il tira une bouteille d'eau et un Coca light d'une poche magique de sa robe, et lui tendit le Coca. Elle s'en saisit et lui sourit, comme elle prenait sa première gorgée du weekend.

« Ton retard est pardonné. »

« Je vous remercie, m'dame »

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Elle s'était mise à y aller tous les vendredi, de seize heures à dix-neuf heures. C'était paisible et relaxant d'observer les gens qui ignoraient que, chaque jour, elle risquait sa vie pour les sauver de quelque chose qu'ils ne connaîtront probablement jamais. Ils se déplaçaient comme s'ils étaient rassurés sur leur avenir, comme s'ils se sentaient en toute sécurité pour leur trajet en train. Quelque chose à ce sujet l'alarma et la captiva. Ils étaient si confiants. Était-ce bon ou mauvais ? Savaient-ils que leurs vies étaient en danger ? Ou devaient-ils être autorisés à se précipiter à leur cours de gymnastique ou à leur maison, quelque chose de stupide car ce ne serait pas la fin du monde s'ils étaient en retard n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Puis brusquement, leur petite rébellion vola en éclats. Molly fut tuée au cours d'un combat étrange entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Les autres s'en sortirent vivants, mais ils étaient tous brisés. L'Ordre se retrouva en miettes. Et la petite Molly passa trois semaines à recoller les morceaux. Essayant de faire avancer les choses, maintenant leurs efforts. Les sept enfants Weasley furent métamorphosés en zombie, c'est à peine s'ils se rendaient compte de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Elle devait faire en sorte qu'ils se rappellent de manger, de respirer, et de dormir. Parce qu'elles craignaient qu'ils perdent pied complètement._

 _Harry n'était pas mieux. Il avait perdu la femme qu'il avait considéré comme une mère depuis ses douze ans. Il voulait rejoindre les Weasley dans leur état de zombie, voulant à peine respirer, manger ou encore dormir._

 _Donc, durant trois semaines, Hermione les obligea à continuer de vivre, elle était souvent exténuée à la fin de la semaine. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle insistait tant à garder les choses ainsi – pourquoi il était si important de laver les draps, nettoyer les manteaux, ou frotter les casseroles après le diner. Mais cela l'aidait à rester en vie aussi. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que l'Ordre ne pouvait se permettre de perdre, c'était Molly Weasley._

 **OoOoOoO**

« Et eux ? » questionna-t-il en désignant des gens avec son doigt.

Elle tendit la main et baissa son bras. « Hé ! Ne montre pas du doigt ! Ça ne se fait pas. Et d'ailleurs, il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur nous. »

Il secoua la tête avec dédain et la regarda ostensiblement. « Eh bien ? »

« Non, trop...propres sur eux. »

« Tu es vraiment trop exigeante.»

« Tu soulève ça _maintenant_? »

Il renifla et sirota sa bouteille d'eau. « Je l'ai toujours su. Je me rappelle simplement ce fait, chaque vendredi."

Elle souffla. « Eh bien, tu es encore là, pas vrai. Donc ça ne peut pas si mauvais que ça, je suppose. »

Il sourit. « Non, après tout, il faut que l'on fasse les meilleurs choix. Ainsi nous formons une bonne équipe, n'est-ce pas ? »

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Ce vendredi, ce troisième vendredi, elle retourna à King Cross pour la première fois depuis la mort de Molly. Elle songea tristement à son banc habituel, durant son trajet, elle fut déchirée entre aller là-bas ou pas. Y aller signifierait qu'elle voulait aller de l'avant. Mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? Lentement, elle traîna ses pieds en direction de la gare, et lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle alla s'asseoir. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol à ses pieds, et fixa un point quelque part à l'horizon._

 _Elle se sentait engourdie, vide, et terriblement lasse. Et elle n'avait pas encore versé une seule larme. Hermione avait été si occupée à faire ce que les autres voulaient, à verser du thé, à tendre une épaule pour pleurer, qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de pleurer. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune épaule. Tous les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient restés au square Grimmaurd avaient besoin d'elle pour cela. Les autres, les membres expérimentés les plus durs, soulageaient leur peine ailleurs. Sur les champs de bataille. Les Mangemorts qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin payaient pour la colère provoquée par la mort de Molly._

 _Elle ne pouvait pas attendre une épaule insaisissable. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait personne. Personne pour la soutenir autant qu'elle l'avait fait. Ils avaient oublié qu'elle aussi aimait Molly, qu'elle aussi avait besoin de pleurer. Elle posa ses mains sur son front et se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura si fort que son corps trembla sur son banc. Elle ne se souciait pas des regards curieux qui la regardaient, des regards emplis de pitié et d'inquiétude, ou encore de frayeur. Peut-être était-elle folle._

 _Et il était là. Elle l'ignorait, mais il l'avait suivi du Square Grimmaurd un vendredi, et depuis il avait été là tous les vendredi, l'attendant. Il savait qu'elle viendrait._

 **OoOoOoO**

« D'accord, d'accord, lui » fit-elle, indiquant un vieil homme vêtu d'un imperméable usé et d'un chapeau.

Il fronça le nez en signe de désapprobation. « Lui ? Pourquoi lui ? »

Elle balança ses jambes. « Peut-être qu'il attend quelqu'un. On dirait, non ? Un amour perdu depuis longtemps, peut-être ? »

« Pourquoi vois-tu _toujours_ des amours perdus depuis longtemps, des familles déchirées par la guerre, et des amis intimes ? Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être des rendez-vous adultères ? »

Elle poussa son bras , son bras qui était _marqué,_ avec espièglerie. « Pourquoi es-tu _toujours_ dans la violence et le chaos ?'

Il pencha la tête, adoptant une posture pensive. « Hmmm...laisse-moi réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle je serais enclin à des rendez-vous inconvenants et violents... »

« Je pense qu'il est seul. Regarde, il est juste là. » Ils regardèrent le vieil homme parfaitement immobile depuis quelques minutes.

« Je ne pense pas que - » commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

« Ooh, regarde ! » Ils virent tous les deux une vieille femme s'approcher de l'homme. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux timidement durant un moment, puis s'adressèrent quelques mots. Tout à coup, ils s'étreignirent, et l'homme la souleva au-dessus du sol, l'entraînant dans une ronde. La vieille dame rit et tapota sa tête pour qu'il la repose sur le sol. Quand ce fut fait, le vieil homme prit son petit sac, et tous deux rejoignirent la foule, marchant avec gaieté en direction de la sortie.

« Et voilà » fit Hermione d'un ton léger.

Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la contredire. « Très bien » dit-il. « Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui désigne »

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Il la laissa crier parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Parce qu'elle n'était pas qu'une petite Molly. Elle était bien plus que ça. Ils avaient compté sur elle pour avoir des réponses, et de nouvelles forces. Elle s'était dévoué entièrement à sa cause, jusqu'à parfois s'y perdre. Il ne devait pas la laisser se perdre, non, il ne le devait pas._

 _Elle était un gâchis complet. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, ses joues humides et sans aucun mouchoirs à portée de main. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage et elle ne prit pas la peine de les écarter. Enfin, elle fondit en larmes, portant une main à son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle. Il tendit un mouchoir monogrammé. Elle l'accepta, le mouchoir fut très vite trempé de larmes alors il le reprit, le fit sécher avec un sort et lui tendit à nouveau. Quand elle remarqua le « M » d'un gris pâle, elle le lâcha brusquement._

 _Il ramassa le mouchoir, le nettoya, et lui retendit sans broncher. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle. Elle se moucha, froissant le tissu dans sa main. Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Et elle se remit à pleurer. Il mit un bras autour d'elle et la tira vers lui. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle avait une épaule cette fois-ci. Elle ré-utilisa le mouchoir, et le regarda._

 _« Merci » murmura-t-elle, la voix cassée d'avoir trop pleuré._

 _Il hocha la tête et elle rassembla ses affaires, le laissant assis là sans un regard en arrière._

 **OoOoOoO**

« Son nom est Klaus Schtrudel. »

Il renifla et elle le regarda. « Schtrudel ? »

« Tu as un meilleur nom en tête ? »

« Klaus Von Arhn »

« Va pour Klaus Von Arhn. Il est un ancien professeur d'école, de mathématiques, et il a enseigné dans une petite école. Il a grandi dans une petite ferme et a travaillé manuellement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui apprenne à lire. A ton tour. »

« Son nom est Clara Horton. Elle a grandi dans la même ville que Klaus, mais quand elle était plus jeune, elle songeait à un autre homme qui était beau, charmant, plein d'esprit – hey, il me ressemble en fait. »

« Tu rêves ! » lança Hermione, lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Ow ! Merlin, essayes-tu de me blesser ? »

« Est-ce que tu dois t'interrompre à chaque fois que tu fais des commentaires stupides sur toi, _tout le temps_?"

« C'est que, je m'aime, vois-tu. C'est très sain. Tu devrais essayer. »

Elle lui décocha un regard agacé « Le prénom de l'autre homme était Fako, et oui, la similitude avec ton nom est purement fortuite. Et il avait un ego disproportionné pour aller avec sa tête disproportionnée. »

« Hey, on n'était pas censé établir de lien personnel »

« ... Je n'en ai fait aucun. Je me suis simplement inspirée de quelques personnes que j'ai connues dans ma vie. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton portrait, je t'assure ! »

« Mais bien sûr » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Klaus avait une fascination secrète pour les trains. Il aimait les regarder rouler devant la ferme de ses parents. Les rails traversaient leur terrain, parfois il les observait de si loin que le train n'était qu'un mouvement flou devant ses yeux, parfois de si près qu'il pouvait sentir le vent lui effleurer le visage quand la locomotive accélérait."

Il attendit, mais comme elle ne dit rien, il la regarda. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien. C'était bien décrit. » Elle secoua la tête. « Parfois, tu arrives à me surprendre."

« Oh. Eh bien, à ton tour maintenant. »

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Elle ne fut pas du tout surprise de se retrouver sur son banc une semaine plus tard, en revanche elle fut étonnée lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés à nouveau. Cette fois, il ne lui offrit pas de mouchoir, il lui tendit un livre._

 _« Tu as oublié ça à la réunion » lui dit-il._

 _Elle se saisit de son livre : « Little Women » en le remerciant. Ils restèrent assis ensemble tout l'après-midi, regardant les gens courir ou marcher. Aucun ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève. « Bon, eh bien, à un de ces jours »_

 _Il la regarda s'enfoncer dans la foule et remarqua qu'elle avait l'air en meilleure forme que la semaine d'avant et ça le fit sourire._

 **OoOoOoO**

« Clara aimait lire. Elle lisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle emballait souvent son petit déjeuner et parcourait la propriété de ses parents avec un livre caché sous le bras. Elle allait parfois jusqu'au cours d'eau qui bordait les terres voisines, parfois elle allait jusqu'à un grand et vieil arbre parfait pour l'escalade et s'asseyait durant des heures, elle pouvait imaginer les scènes qu'elle lisait, mais elle n'était jamais la jeune et jolie héroïne, jamais. »

Il la regarda. Elle fixait ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Il voulait lui poser des questions sur le grand arbre mais se retint. C'était une règle tacite sur ces aventures qu'ils partageaient. Pas de questions.

« Une petit fête devait être organisée par un couple dans la ville où il se mariait. Il y avait la meilleure amie de Clara : Maribelle »

Elle lui lança un regard étrange quand il prononça ce nom.

« Quoi ? C'est un joli nom. »

« Ouais, peut-être dans les années 1900. »

« Tu exagères, ça doit dater des années 30, ce n'est pas si vieux. »

« Oui, bon, alors Maribelle ? »

« Bien, « belle » veut dire beauté et je trouve ça que ça convenait »

« Continue alors, ça n'a aucune importance »

« Très bien mais cesse de m'interrompre, tu veux ? »

« Ok, désolée »

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Sans jamais vraiment l'accepter, sans jamais discuter, ils se retrouvèrent là chaque semaine vers seize heures le vendredi. Au début, c'était un réconfort pour s'asseoir tout simplement tranquillement. Pour elle, il était une épaule pour pleurer quand elle en avait besoin. Pour lui, ça lui permettait de tenir une semaine de plus en oubliant les combats._

 _Puis, ils commencèrent à parler, de choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la vraie vie. Elle s'était mise à suivre- vaguement- le Quidditch et il s'était mis à lire L'Histoire de Poudlard. Lorsque ces sujets firent leur temps, elle lui parla de son livre préféré - « Crime et châtiment » et il étudia l'histoire des elfes de maison._

 _Suivant leur passé, ils débattirent des questions qui les avaient toujours opposés. L'importance du sang entre les gens, dans la société des sorciers, les droits des elfes de maison, s'ils voulaient vraiment être esclaves ou s'ils pouvaient connaître un meilleur sort ? Le bon et le mauvais au sujet du système des maisons de Poudard, les races « inférieures » étaient-elles vraiment inférieures ? Il lui laissait prendre la parole, et elle le laissait donner son point de vue. C'était un terrain neutre, ce qui, pour eux, était remarquable. Tous deux le reconnaissaient._

 _Ils leur fallu neuf mois pour aborder les sujets lourds. Pourquoi avait-il pris la marque ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tué Dumbledore ? Qu'était-il arrivé après son départ ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis ? Il lui posa aussi des questions : pourquoi se battait-elle pour la Lumière ? Pourquoi était-elle loyale envers Ron et Harry ? Donnerait-elle sa vie pour eux, et pourquoi ? Qu'en était-il de l'Ordre et de sa cause ?_

 **OoOoOoO**

« Donc Maribelle va se marier à, appelons-le Perry » Elle renifla, il l'ignora et continua. « Clara était heureuse pour son ami, mais souhaitait que _Fako_ la remarque. Alors elle porta sa plus belle robe pour le mariage, et accrocha des fleurs à ses cheveux. Elle pensait sûrement qu'il la remarquerait ainsi »

« Et il la remarqua parce que même si elle n'était pas vraiment belle, Maribelle avait une qualité qui la distinguait des autres filles, il lui demanda de danser et elle accepta. Ils se déplacèrent ensemble gracieusement...Fako avait été élevé dans une famille aristocratique et disposait de bonnes compétences sociales comme la danse ou bien prendre les bon couverts à table »

Drago ricana. « Très drôle. D'accord. Klaus était là aussi et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Clara. Elle était belle, malgré ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. » Il sentit Hermione remuer sur le banc. « Et il observait avec un pincement au cœur Clara et _Fako._ Ils semblaient destinés à danser ensemble. Elle avait l'air si heureuse, cela lui brisa presque le cœur. »

« Il allait quitter la fête plus tôt, mais quelqu'un tomba sur lui, c'était Don, un drôle de type avec un humour facile qui avait une sœur, Minny qui n'avait pas été invitée à danser de toute la soirée. Il demanda à Klaus de danser avec Minny, et il accepta. »

« Minny accepta timidement, et il la conduisit maladroitement sur la piste de danse. Contrairement à _Fako,_ il n'avait pas grandi dans une famille de la classe supérieure, mais dans une famille simple. Bientôt Minny rit avec lui de ses maladresses. Leurs rires attirèrent bientôt l'attention de Clara et _Fako_. »

« Pourquoi prononces-tu toujours son nom de cette façon ? »

Il leva les yeux. « Hmm. Bonne question. »

Elle rit d'un ton moqueur. « C'est le tombeur de l'histoire, ça doit être pour ça. »

Il soupira. « Mais il n'obtient jamais la fille. Tu ne lui laisses jamais la fille. Il y a toujours quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de _mieux. »_ Drago semblait presque amer en disant ça.

« Ne le prend pas personnellement, c'est juste pour s'amuser. Il est facile de se moquer de son caractère »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Si tu le dis, mais c'est de _moi_ tu sais dont tu te moques. »

« Hé, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je voulais juste parler de quelqu'un, _comme_ toi, qui avait grandi, tu sais, comme tu l'as fait. Je te connais, tu n'es pas comme ça. »

« Je ne le suis plus. Allez, dit-le, je sais ce que tu te dis dans ta tête. Je ne suis _plus_ comme ça. »

Elle recula, comme s'il l'avait giflé avec sa main et pas seulement avec des mots. « Drago, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, et tu le _sais »_

 _«_ Si tu le dis... »

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Une fois que les choses importantes, et les choses plus futiles furent discutées et écartées, ils ne surent pas quoi faire. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de papotages puisqu'ils se voyaient toutes les semaines de toute façon. Ils commençaient toujours par des questions rapides : « As-tu lu des livres récemment ? » ou « As-tu vu la tête de Fred quand.. »puis il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire._

 _Leurs vies étaient entièrement liées à la guerre, aux combats et aux victoires. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de nouveau, et la dernière chose dont ils voulaient parler était de la guerre, des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Tous deux chérissaient leur temps comme un sursis contre l'oppression à laquelle ils étaient confrontés chaque jour._

 _Puis un jour, il lui posa une nouvelle question : « Pourquoi viens-tu là ? Je sais que tu es venue là parce qu'un jour, je t'ai vu et j'ai fini par te suivre. Je t'ai regardé t'asseoir là durant un certain temps, et je n'ai pas voulu te déranger, donc je suis parti. Alors pourquoi ici en particulier ? »_

 _Elle regarda la masse compacte de la foule. « C'est apaisant. Je viens ici observer les gens normaux partir ou revenir de leur travail. Vivre une vie normale, avoir des problèmes normaux comme le repas du soir. Parce que le mien, le nôtre, n'est pas tout à fait normal. Cela me rappelle ainsi ce pour quoi je me bats, pour être normale »_

 _Il se dit que c'était une bonne réponse. Puis elle lui retourna la même question. « Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis venu une fois pour te rendre ce livre. Et tu avais l'air si paisible assise là. Puis Molly est morte, et tu n'es pas venue pendant plusieurs semaines. Je suppose que j'avais besoin d'être un peu normal, moi aussi, donc je suis venu là pour t'attendre revenir, et alors je pourrais poursuivre mon chemin. Mais tu pleurais, et je n'ai pas pu te laisser seule, et je suppose que depuis ce jour, je suis resté."_

 **OoOoOoO**

« Clara remarqua Klaus rire avec Minny et elle fit un faux pas, ce qui conduisit Fako à marcher sur son pied. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, et la salle entière les regarda. Fako la souleva et la porta jusqu'à une chaise, mais Klaus l'écarta. Il prit soigneusement et délicatement son pied, entre ses mains et examina ses orteils blessés. »

Drago serra la mâchoire: »Son pied allait bien il était juste un peu rouge. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, le remerciant d'avoir soulagé sa douleur. Klaus savait qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose, mais accepta ses remerciements en bégayant. Elle remarqua que, même s'il n'était pas terriblement beau, comme _Fako_ , il y avait de la bonté dans ses yeux qui la réchauffa instantanément »

« Il lui offrit de la ramener chez elle, et Clara accepta. Ils tombèrent follement amoureux, et une fois par an, elle rendait visite à son amie Minny et son ravageur de mari, Fako. Fin. »

Il soupira. « Dieu merci »

« Eh bien ? Fako termine avec Minny dans celle-ci. »

« C'est parce que j'ai râlé tout à l'heure, d'habitude il finit dans un fossé, ou en prison, ou un sort tout aussi agréable... »

« Certes, mais comme je l'ai dit c'est le personnage le plus amusant à se moquer »

« _Mon_ personnage »

Elle soupira. « Pourquoi nous disputons-nous encore à ce sujet ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je...je veux une nouvelle histoire la prochaine fois, ok ? »

Hermione fut soulagée que Drago parle d'une prochaine fois. « D'accord. Il y aura de la violence et des cambriolages si tu veux. »

« Je ne veux pas de violence et de cambriolages. »

« Très bien, pas de violence et de cambriolages. »

« Ou peut-être l'un des deux. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Ils restèrent silencieux. Il était près de dix-huit heures.

« Avons-nous le temps pour une autre histoire ? » demanda Hermione, plein d'espoir.

« Non, je ne pense pas. En tout cas, je ne me lance pas pour une nouvelle. »

Elle était déçue. Elle ne voyait pas assez Drago, et elle se retrouvait à compter les minutes jusqu'à vendredi, seize heures. Et maintenant, il n'était même pas dix-huit heures et il allait déjà partir. Elle soupira. « Eh bien, je me suis amusée »

« Tu pars ? » questionna-t-il.

« Pas toi ? »

« Non. »

« Oh. »

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Puis la guerre prit fin. Harry remporta la victoire, à la surprise de beaucoup, sauf de quelques-uns. Dans le tourbillon d'activité qui s'ensuivit après la défaite de Voldemort, ils se manquèrent plusieurs semaines à King Cross. Une fois, Drago était là, et Hermione non, et vice versa. Ou alors aucun des deux._

 _Dans la foulée, les Mangemorts furent emprisonnés, des héros nommés, et des médailles attribuées. Un Mangemort fut gracié. Et les Weasley enterrèrent finalement leur mère. Ils savaient qu'elle ne voulait pas être laissée seule jusqu'à ce que la guerre ait pris fin._

 _Les funérailles de Molly fut la première fois où Drago Malfoy se montra aimable à l'extérieur de la gare. Il se tenait près d'elle, protecteur, et personne ne le remarqua. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle il se montra plus humain, parce que tout le monde était trop bouleversé pour prêter attention à un Sang-Pur réconfortant une fille de Moldus; alors qu'il mettait son bras autour d'elle et l'attirait à lui pendant qu'elle pleurait comme au tout premier jour. Puis il l'avait conduite chez elle, et mise au lit. Comme un ami. Elle l'avait remercié et lui avait emprunté à nouveau un mouchoir. Il lui avait dit de le garder, et l'avait laissé dormir._

 **OoOoOoO**

Silence.

Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Drago semblait d'humeur maussade, et Hermione se méfiait toujours de sa mauvaise humeur. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire pouvait l'irriter, il était si capricieux. Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur une femme qui essayait tant bien que mal de tirer ses deux enfants vers elle. Elle faillit lui en parler, pour qu'ils s'amusent à inventer les théories les plus farfelues, mais Drago semblait ailleurs quand elle se tourna vers lui. Alors, elle ne le fit pas.

Au lieu de ça, Hermione demanda : « Drago, que penses-tu que les gens voient lorsqu'ils nous regardent ? »

Il la regarda, et sourit. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, il suffit d'imaginer. Que pourrait dire quelqu'un s'il nous regardait ? Quel genre d'histoire écrirait-il ? »

« Il dirait que le garçon est le garçon le plus séduisant et charmant qu'il n'ait jamais vu dans sa vie. Et que la jeune femme à ses côtés le regarde avec des étoiles plein d'adoration dans les yeux »

Hermione émit un bruit indigné : « _Jamais_ je ne t'ai regardé avec des étoiles plein d'adoration dans les yeux ! »

« Très bien, alors que penses-tu qu'il dirait ? »

Elle se redressa sur son siège. « Quelque chose comme : « Oh quelle femme élégante. Je parie qu'elle aimerait avoir quelqu'un d'intelligent assis avec elle qui pourrait mener une conversation cultivée au lieu de parler de son apparence. »

Drago renifla, moqueur. « A quoi ressemble une femme intelligente de toute façon ? »

Hermione lui tira la langue.

 **OoOoOo**

 _Six semaines après la défaite de Voldemort, ils se retrouvèrent assis ensemble à nouveau, sur le même banc. Seulement maintenant, ils parlaient de tout, vraiment de tout. Ils avaient tout en commun. Des espoirs, des rêves et des regrets. Alors que devaient-ils faire ? Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas renoncer à ces heures à deux qui signifiaient beaucoup pour eux. Chacun attendait beaucoup de la part de l'autre, ce qui les surprit quand ils s'en aperçurent._

 _Alors ils commencèrent à désigner au hasard des personnes qu'ils voyaient et inventaient des histoires à leur sujet. Drago fut un peu hésitant au début, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait spécifiquement envie de faire, mais Hermione semblait si enthousiaste, que finalement Drago se joignit à son jeu._

 _Cela débuta par de brefs résumés de leurs vies passées, présentes et futures. Est-ce que ce couple durerait ? Allait-il la tromper ? Allait-elle élever seule son enfant (le genre d'histoire d'Hermione), ou allait-elle se faire assassiner par un mari jaloux (son genre d'histoire à lui). Ils choisissaient deux ou trois personnes pour occuper leurs trois heures._

 _Tour à tour, ils parlaient, Hermione racontait le début, puis Drago la suite, et Hermione continuait, et ainsi de suite. Il y avait des règles, quand une chose était dite, elle était dite. Ils ne pouvaient pas poser de questions sur quelque chose, comme le grand arbre de tout à l'heure, il ne pouvait pas poser de questions là-dessus. Elle pouvait lui en parler, mais il ne pouvait pas demander. Au fur et à mesure, ils avaient appris à passer de bons moments ensemble._

 **OoOoOoO**

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'ils _ne_ savent _pas_ ce qu'ils voient, Hermione ? » demanda doucement Drago.

« Bien sûr » répondit Hermione, ne sachant où il voulait en venir.

Lui, avait décidé qu'il était temps.

« Ils voient un gars qui bavarde avec une fille depuis des mois et qui n'ose toujours pas lui demander un rendez-vous parce qu'il ne veut pas gâcher leurs bons moments »

Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil et la vit sourire. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, il voulait tellement qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui mettrait fin à son agonie.

« Que fais-tu après dix-neuf heures ? » demanda-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux.

Il sourit. « Quelque chose avec toi. »

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Il était exactement seize heures ce vendredi et ils étaient exactement là où ils voulaient être._


End file.
